


Unfaithful: A Klaroline Story

by MissRaichyl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Indecision, Love Triangles, Minor Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, back and forth, falling in love isn't easy, no I do not condone cheating, push and pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true...





	Unfaithful: A Klaroline Story

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess off the title and description, this was inspired/based off the song Unfaithful, haha :)
> 
> Honestly it's been so long since I watched the show that I didn't actually remember the time line so you'll see pieces of actual cannon moments but I put it kind of where he is leaving to New Orleans, but Haley didn't happen and there's no drama, but this... so it's basically AU.
> 
> I'm always editing this one because it's one I'm not completely satisfied with....

Sitting at the table in the corner, I hide my face in my hands, not ready to meet Bonnie’s eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. It got all so messed up so quickly.” I sigh, not telling her the whole story, not ready to reveal the truth of what happened- that that night was a mistake and yet it was the best night of my life. I push my hair back from my eyes and lift my eyes, looking straight at her, pitifully and scared. “I don’t want to hurt him.” I blink rapidly to stop the tears. How could I do this?

She puts her hand on my arm, consoling me. "Hey, it will work its self out. You will make the right decision in end. And Caroline," She began, calling my attention from my glass, "I don't care that it's Klaus." She smiles faintly at me as her words register in my head. My eyes are wide at what she just revealed. How did she know? Why didn’t she hate me? She hates him, for good reason. Everyone does. .

No one will forgive me, they’ll all say I turned to the dark side. I lay my head down in my arms, afraid to meet her eyes anymore. "You just need to be happy." I can’t be happy. There’s no solution for my happiness. I have to stop it, that’s my only choice.

* * *

I walk into his house, he looks at me with those eyes, and I almost fall again. _I can’t_ , I mentally reprimand myself. How could I do _that_ again, feel that again… no, it ends today. I walk past him and take a seat in his living room- how is it already this comfortable, like it’s my own place? No, no, no, no… I can’t let these thoughts invade me. I have to stop. I can’t let him in. _Walls, walls, block him._

I can’t stop the thoughts. I can’t stop it at all. But Tyler, my _boyfriend_ , I don’t want to hurt him anymore. Once was too many times- I can’t give in again.

“This is the end.” I say, my voice reaching him across the room as he paints something… he’s talented… in so many ways which everyone doesn’t know. It surprises me every time I see him... that he’s more than the resident big bad,. There is more to him. _How can I turn away?_ His brush pauses a moment, he lets a breath of air go, and then he continues on. “I can’t do this to him.” I should be afraid of the violence that Klaus is capable of, by turning my back on him, but I know that Klaus won’t hurt me. He’s incapable of hurting me, but I  _have_ to do this.

"Feeling guilty again, Love?" He asks me and a small smile finds itself on my lips. He knows that I would. “You’re too good for me, Caroline.” I’m not sure about that.  He drops what is occupying him and comes to me, sitting on the table in front of me. Something so shocking to me, about him, is that he is a romantic. He reaches for hands, winding his long fingers around them, encircling me. He's strangely captivating- all these thoughts are banned- no one will ever know. “But, I don’t want you to go.” My breath hitches. _I don't want to go._ He wraps a hand behind my neck, pulling me closer to him. I can feel his breath tickle my lips. He runs his hand through my hair. Once I would have slapped him and hissed an insult but now… I’ve come too far to turn back.

“How can you always be that straightforward about me? I can barely admit to myself what I feel.” I whisper this, wanting to know but I see the hurt glow through his eyes before they dim and are replaced with blank expression. I reach for him, grasping onto his thigh- pulling him close. 

“Not having a conscience can do wonders.” He laughs and I can’t stop wanting him to be closer. I have to stop, but how can I turn from him now when I’ve let him in. No- I can't let this happen again. This is a mistake and I don't feel anything for him- it's all an illusion. I need to break the eye contact and turn away, get to the door- to leave. I have to go home now or I won't stop. But it's before I can even run away, I lean forward and I'm kissing him. His hand on my nape, his other on my back pushing me further into him. He hugs me- such a strange notion for Klaus to be hugging someone. I can feel his breath against my neck and my mind starts fading. How can I stop this? "I need you." It's a whisper, so quiet, barely more than breathing. The sentence means more than one night, doesn't it? Does it mean what I think it means? 

“You’re consuming me.” I whisper back, his hand hot, his scruff scraping across my neck, the sting... my confession that can’t be told again. I shouldn’t have gave in, but what can I do now? "I don't know what I should do anymore. I don't want to keep hurting him. I love him." I say and yet my hands cling to his shoulders but his body pauses and his eyes find mine. It's not hot anymore but it's him. His hands find my face and pull my curls back, looking at me. I don’t know if I’m lying or not, but I can’t let this man in again. This man, Klaus, has to leave me… I have to leave him. “We can’t do this.”

“Is this just because of Tyler? Or is it having to do with the whole Scooby gang?” His question haunts me. Is it Tyler or my pride? I feel his hands start to pull away and I clasp down harder, sinking into him, pulling myself from the chair entirely and leaning into him. 

“I don’t know what is going on, but I…”

"I'll never force you to stay." He says, pushing away from me and I fall back in the chair. "I'm not such beast." He walks away and I become cold. _But I need you too-_ the words that don't dare to leave my throat. It hurts and I wish he was holding me again. He had never been close to me like that before and I wanted to feel it again. When he is like that... how can I not be drawn to him?

That hits me hard, how much I don’t want him to walk away. I can’t be like this! I can’t, _I can’t_ , no, it can’t happen again. I don't love him- he's not Tyler. He's Klaus and he's evil and disgusting and revolting- but he's Klaus. He's the man who won't leave my thoughts, I can't get his voice out of my head. The way he looks at me when we have meetings at the Salvatore Mansion sends chills down my spine and make me feel as if I'm burning. 

In this house, quiet without prying eyes for fear of death, I can be this Caroline who is true, selfish, and bold. I don't have to be morally good and stick to a strict code that makes me hate myself for doing this... in this house, I can be me and accept that this guy, that is not my boyfriend, who I don't love, has claimed a place inside of me that I didn't know was there before.

_Screw it._

“Klaus..” It’s a tormented breath barely out of my mouth, but my heart jumps and in this moment, I won't hold back. I stand and in a second, my arms are wrapped around him, my face buried in his back.

I realize that I can't deny it anymore- it’s not just lust between us. This feeling, this need- it's as real as the relationship between Tyler and I. His hands cover mine and it's warm… it’s a second but it's eternity and then he has captivated me again at how gentle he can be... everyone is wrong, in this moment, this night, everyone is wrong about him. 

Klaus breaks the grasp of my hands and his lips are on mine, saving me from my thoughts, hungry and hot and I can't pull back.

* * *

I feel guilty walking up the steps, knowing that I am wanting some other guy when Tyler has dropped everything for me. I’m stuck between the hybrids. I can’t let go of either and it’s killing me. _This isn't the time for pity. You're in the wrong._  I put forth a face, happier than my mind.

"Tyler, I'm here!" I call out as I walk into his house, ready for our date tonight. My voice forcing such sugar that even I can tell it's artificial.

"Hey!" He says as he comes down the stairs. He reaches me and wraps his arms around me, his lips meet mine and I feel Klaus’s pull melt away, lingering in the back of my mind. How can I leave Tyler? How can I abandon the man who never abandoned me? Who always came when I called? Klaus might be saving me lately, but how many times did I almost end up dead because of him? I kiss Tyler back, trying to banish Klaus completely. I can’t love him, I can’t leave Tyler for that kind of man. Any man but that. I’ll push him away and pull Tyler closer. I can do it. I kiss him more fiercely and pull him even closer. He doesn't even question it but welcomes it.  _This is right- this is home._

I wake up next to Tyler. His bed is soft and his sheets smell like him. a mix of Axe cologne and sweat. My heart should be leaping. I gave myself back to Tyler but instead a new sense of guilt takes me. I climb out of his bead and start dressing. I try to be quiet and not wake him but the cards are not in my forte tonight.

"You leaving?" He sits up, the sheets falling away and his undressed body stares at me but I'm not even excited. No part of me is tingling. "Where were you today? I missed you." He asks, keeping his eyes focused on my face as I pull on my jacket, seemly daring me to lie straight to his face.

I climb onto his bed and wrap my hands around his neck, "Just shopping, you know me." I reply, hoping that the end is coming soon. How deep will I go, betraying him?

* * *

On the couch, halfway through the movie, I lay underneath Tyler, his hands on me, his lips covering mine. It’s been two weeks since I last saw Klaus voluntarily. The best way to end it is to never start it. Don’t go near him, don’t look at him, never again. Avoid him at all cost. The town is quiet, there is no one trying to kill us. There is no reason to see him… am I really thinking of him right now? I sit up and push Tyler away. His face doesn’t even try to cover up the hurt. I run my hands through my hair. How many times will his face appear when I'm with my boyfriend? Does he have no decency? 

“I’m sorry… my mind is elsewhere tonight.” That’s all I give him. I chose to stay. I can’t break now. I get up and put my shirt back on.

“Are you just going to leave? We can still watch the movie.”

My mind is suddenly far away from here. I don't even want to be near Tyler. I'm so disgusted with myself and overcome by the truth so suddenly. “Not tonight… I’m just going to go home.” I tread across the floor to the door. I can’t get Klaus out of my head to the point I don’t even know who I’m betraying. I feel guilty to Klaus for leaving like that and for sleeping with Tyler and I feel guilty to Tyler that I have these thoughts.

“Let me drive you at least.” My hands on the door as he watches my back. Why can't he hold me? Why does every time he put his hands anywhere on me, I'm taken back to that night? That night where everything turned? 

* * *

“Find him!” I hear to left, Stefan rushing forward with Elena next to him. Damon is far away from us, chasing a henchman probably. I hide behind a tree, something lodged in my leg and not healing. Only I would fall prey to this easy maneuver. I bite back the scream as everyone runs around, trying to circle in on the big evil. Can’t there just be a peaceful night?

“Caroline?” I look up from my spot in the grass and see the hybrid. Enemy or ally? I watch him with sharp eyes, following his eye move. His signals me to keep quiet as he approaches. He kneels in front of me, following the path of my arms to the covered wound in my leg. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” I hiss, glaring at him. Why is he even here? “Go away.” I slide my eyes away from him, trying to pick up on any sounds nearby but the pain was making me weak. My vision swirls and I let go of my leg to grab on to something sturdy. “Just a moment, please.” It was his arm and I was holding onto him with everything I have. “I can’t see straight.” I feel his hand return my grip, holding me still.

“You’re injured?” He asks and I try my best to glare at him but I can’t even see him.

I open my eyes and spring up, taking in my surroundings. My leg takes my attention first as the main thought was my injury. It completely healed though, no trace of whatever it was that I had been shot with. I swing my legs down, touching the wooden floor. _Where am I?_ I get up and walk across the room and then it dawns on me- I’m at the Michaelson Mansion. Klaus was in the forest and he... he brought me here? No way- that bastard better not have saved me. Wait? He saved me? “Klaus!” I yell out and second later he is here, like he had never left the room.

“You’re still here, Love?” He asks, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

“You saved me?” I ask him, needing to know it’s not true, not again. This would be the third time? I don’t even know anymore. I just know he needs to stop saving me. I slipped the last time, letting see a bit of me that should have been closed off.

“It seems to be a habit of mine.”

We stand awkwardly. I don’t really know what to say that- I don’t think ‘thank you’ would be appropriate. I make to leave, moving towards that door and past him. Why am I even drawn to him at all?

“Caroline?” His voice wraps around me like a prison. I can’t move even though my mind is begging me to leave. I avoid him for a reason. There is something in him that draws me toward him. Maybe it’s the fact that I think he can be saved- wants to be good. Maybe it’s the dark side that attracts me to him, that we are both not morally right but somewhere in between, anti-heros. I play at being pure and righteous and he bend to the dark parts of the world. “Would you give me a chance?” I think I stopped breathing.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I say back. This is dangerous territory. I try to move my feet as I hear him come closer.

“Yes, you do.” I turn around slowly, seeing his face, all facades drop.

“You can’t do this to me.” It’s the only guard I have. The only thing that keeps me away from him is the fact that we are on two different sides. “Don’t make me question it.” I tell him, warning him away but he takes a step closer and I am not in the right mind frame to take a step back.

“Question what?” He’s playing games- he isn’t serious at all. Here I am, freaking out because I’m about to lose it and he’s baiting me.

“You think this is a game, don’t you?” I lash out. “You’re thinking how fun it is to make a fool of me? The girl who is always getting herself into dangerous situation and is being stalked by a Hybrid with a victim-complex?” My breathing is shaky and I feel like I’m about to attack someone- anyone. Anger builds up in me.

“A fool? I’m the fool here if that’s what you think.” He laughs and it’s dark. “I’m going to leave Mystic Falls, Love and for once I just wanted a chance to know what you actually thought of me- a truth not covered with revulsion or actions of hostility.” He turns away from me and I decide he is not worth this. Let him leave. He has nothing to do with me. “Tell me the truth, just once. You’ll never have to loath the darkest part of yourself that cares for me in spite of all I’ve done. I’ll be gone and you can be free. I just want you to be honest with me.”

I break. “You think I care for you? How could I possibly do that? What would ever give you that thought in your messed up head! You are so far from me, you aren’t even on my radar.” I fire at him. Disgusted that he hit the nail on the head. He doesn’t even know the half of it. It’s not that I care for him but that I think of him. I wonder about him the way my teenage-self crushed on Matt. I follow him unconsciously with my eyes whenever we are in the same room even when Tyler is present. It’s different from what I feel for Tyler… it’s messy and strong. It makes me want to fight it, to push it away and never look at it.

“I see.” He says, looking pensive- he’s hurt. I can’t do it. For once, can’t I just say what’s going on? Why do I have to fight it?

Oh, there are so many changes in my mood since I woke up and I’m so tired and stressed and I just want… “No, you don’t! Yes, I’m hostel when it comes to you because I hate myself for the truth.” He looks up at me, startled by the confession that fell from my lips. “I try so hard to cover it all up and push it away. I’m happy with Tyler- he’s everything to me. But somehow, without knowing, you came into me and it just started growing and when you pull stuff like this-“, I wave to the couch I woke up on, “it makes it worse.”

He takes a step near me and I take a step back, keeping my distance. This should be enough. I can’t take anymore. Anymore and its game over. “I’m confused because there is something about you that pulls me in and it makes me question who the real me is.” He comes forward again and this time he’s fast. He doesn’t give me the chance to turn away and he kisses me. Relief and guilt wash through me and I hold him back. His hand wraps around the back of my neck and I rest my hands on his waist, grabbing the fabric of his shirt, lifting it. I threw my mind out of my head and just chose to follow this pure feeling.

* * *

I shake my head, clearing the memory before I remembered the whole thing. “I need some air. I’ll see you later.” I walk out, not even using my speed to go home. I walk at normal, human speed, knowing full-well where I’ll end up, but ignoring it. I’m dying inside. I realize then this isn’t something I can stop. Feeling don’t turn off like a switch. Once turned on, they stay lit up like Christmas lights. I have to face it now. Who to pick, because I will have to choose. Can I leave Tyler? Can I leave Klaus?

I look up to my surroundings. Klaus’s house stands tall, his lights, all off, except for one. _Can I leave Klaus?_ Two weeks is all I’m capable of? If I keep going, will these invasive feeling fade? Will he stop consuming me even when he’s not around? My feet move forward step by step. He knows I’m here. If he comes out, I’ll go in but if he doesn’t, I’ll turn around and go home. I’ll never- the door opens and he looks at me. My feet halt and I take a second to stare.

I’m still a long way from the house but I can see him just fine. Jeans hanging low on his hips, bare chest, everything perfect. I start walking again, human pace and he stands there waiting. I can’t stop anymore. The truth has come out. I started something that I can no longer stop, it just took me this long to come to terms with it.

My speed starts leaking into my careful steps. He still waits, staring me down like the wolf he is. The point of no return- this is it.

I can’t turn back anymore.

* * *

"You look fancy." I hear from behind me and I look in my mirror to Tyler standing there with his mouth in a straight line. "I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd stop by." He says as I keep applying my makeup, a guilty look crossing my face. I know what I’m doing is wrong, I need to make my choice but just a little more time. Just a little more.

“We saw each other yesterday.” I tell him a smile painted on my lips. He returns the smile with a back hug. Unfortunately all I can think of is Klaus when he did the same move. I want to feel his breath on my neck again, his fingers running down my spine. 

“I want to be with you tonight, Caroline.” My heart pulls, breaking. His voice is so small, his words so heavy. I think about his words and in my mind, I reason with myself. I can cancel on Klaus, I can stay with him tonight- I can still choose him. My heart relaxes for once in front of him.

Lately, every time my eyes meet his, I feel like a bomb is going off in my stomach. Instead of excitement, I feel dread. Right now though, it’s comfortable, like the bomb's disabled. I felt like I could stay. Tonight, I’ll stay with Tyler- that’s what I tell myself but his lips mark my shoulder and all of sudden, I turn away from him, offended. His eyes are wide and so are mine, my reaction scaring me.

“Sorry...” I trail off, getting my bearings back. Am I apologizing for acting like he just bit me or not staying? _What the hell, Caroline, what are you doing?_ I look back in the mirror… the bomb is ticking again. My hands shake as I put my makeup back in its bag. "Elena and Bonnie want to go out as Klaus hasn't been attacking lately and we wanted a girl's night out: normal addition." I say in a funny tone as I pick up the sugar pink lip gloss. It was all true, I am going out with Elena and Bonnie.

"I see." He says looking me and I look at him through the mirror, putting on a smile I don't feel like giving. I want to cry because this is so messed up. "Can you swing by later then? I want to spend some time with you." He asks me, his eyes glowing with a sadness and hope that I put there.

"I'm staying at Elena's tonight, with her and Bonnie. Tomorrow, though, alright?" I ask him as I turn around, facing him. He smiles a faint smile at me. "I want to spend time with you, too." I say as I put my hand on his crossed arms, but the contact makes me want to cry as I realize there’s no feeling- it’s all one-sided. _When did that happen?_

"Yeah, alright," he shrugs and a smile appears on his face and I lean over to kiss him, but I couldn’t actually kiss him, instead I kissed his cheek. The motion brought a sickness- I’m dating Tyler but I was betraying Klaus… my thoughts are messed up- so messed up. When Tyler leaves I have to brace myself on my counter and look at myself in my mirror.

Who have I become?

* * *

It’s been a week since I last saw Tyler, a night since I last saw Klaus. My mind was running with the thoughts. The choice should be simple- Klaus. But it wasn’t- I owed Tyler my life and I felt a guilt, a guilt that kept me with him. He was my best friend, my companion- it was enough once, it could be again. But then Klaus was someone who despite everything, had been creeping in since the stupid ball, the bracelet, the blood. Nothing was cut and dry anymore. I lay back on my couch, the house was silent but so loud. I try to make my mind relax and the air stirs. I don’t even think to sort out who is here, hoping it's Klaus, despite everything. My eyes open and instead of the flirty Klaus I was guiltily hoping for, I see a depressed Tyler instead. I sit up, startled, and my face creases in worry. “Tyler…”

"Don't lie to me, Care," he begs me as I look at him in confusion.

“Tyler?” I reach out to him and he backs away.

"Don’t go to him anymore." He states and my eyes widen in surprise. I stand up from the couch, watching him.

"How did you find out?" I ask him, not even trying to deny it. What’s the point if he knows? He scoffs at me.

"Matt heard you on the phone at the grill.” I look at him in confusion as he paces around and I stand still. He heard you say, 'the vase shouldn't have been in the way and it would have stayed in one piece' and asked what we had been up to." My breath hitches. “But you haven’t even returned my messages, at the very least, for a week, haven’t even been home for a few days.” He growls and I feel shame and guilt well up in my stomach. “But then I go to Klaus’s, to spy on him, because that’s my job and do you know what I see? A broken vase being replaced." I don’t deny anything, I sit back down. If I said anything now, his temper might flare. “I see you at around, you know, every day, as happy as ever. Then you come home to get something or change and head over to my house and you're gloomy and you space out.” I put my head in my hands, tears start forming. “It's him or me, Caroline." I watch as he watches me. I don't want to lose him- not now after we have been through so much but…

“Would you even take me back at this point? Could you?” I ask him, seriously wanting to know.

“I could.” His answer his firm, but his eyes start glowing.

“So call it quits with him and come back, just assume that these two months hadn’t happened?” I ask.

“There are ways for us to go back.” He whispers and I know now, he’ll do anything to keep me. That his love runs that deep.

"I can forget it all, Caroline, but don’t lie to me that it’s only been two months- don’t lie to yourself.” He lays down the picture Klaus had given me months back when Tyler was still gone and I hadn't even like Klaus. “Stop it and just come back. You know it’s messed up. He has tried to kill you, me, everyone. No one is safe from him.”

“I know.”

“It’s not too late.” His hands hold mine, hope radiating from him.

“Tyler, I’ve done so-”

“Don’t. Don’t tell me, let me forget it all.” His grip grows tighter and he comes closer. How can I push him away?

* * *

 "I'm sorry." I say, my red rimmed eyes covered by foundation, trying to hide how hard this was. How many times have I tried to stop this? I’ve never succeeded. “He says he’ll take me back as long as I move in with him.”

“To keep track of you?”

“To be with me.” I know Klaus is right. I know it full and well. “I’m not a kid anymore and it’s time I stop acting like I’m 16.” Klaus sees right through me. He always does. He runs a hand over his face as I stand in the doorway of his living room, afraid to actually come inside. I can’t leave if I do, I won’t. I watch him as he glances up at me.

"We aren't serious, Caroline. If you want out, I'm not going to stop you." He tells me and I nod, trying to keep the tears back. Why won't he fight me, for me? The damn tears defy me and slip through me cracks. “Caroline.” It’s a whisper and I know he is fighting for me in his own way. To send me away, to do what’s best, is his way.

"I just don't know what else to do!” I yell, startling us both unexpectedly. “He's given me my choices, it you or him and I don't know if I- I could lose him!" I get out of me and my heart over rules my brain as Klaus watches me from his spot across the room, against the wall. “I can't- you're the enemy and they all hate you! They are so close to killing you and that's killing me! I shouldn't feel this." I babbled as I finally collapse into my chair, entering the space where I forget it all.

"Do you want me to compel it all away? Wipe me from your memory?" He questioned me, his voice guarded and his face is composed. I always loved how he was so in control of himself, but when he was alone how did he let him be...  _himself_? Was he fierce or sad? Did he cry? Throw tantrums? Was he like he was with me? In the past, I’ve seen him kill for nothing, yell like it was his place but now, I can’t see him in that image anymore. When did it become like this?

"What would that accomplish? You'd still remember." I quip with a sigh as the tears slowed to a stopped and my breathing calmed. “You two are so alike, both asking me to wipe my memory clean.” I snap, angry that they think that’s the only way, that Klaus even thinks it’s best to send me away, to save me. Why can’t I make this choice that staring me in the face? It’s Klaus, I choose Klaus and yet, I can’t choose him at all.

"Well, just do what you want- you always do, Love." He says and leaves the room- leaving me in my chair in his house. Could I leave it all behind? Switch sides and betray my closest friends who have always been there? It's impossible.

I don't say anything. I just take a breath and walk out of the room and out the door and I seriously swear my heart is breaking apart as I climb into my car and drive home- nothing has been solved.

* * *

"Are you alright?" He asks at me from his spot on the couch as we watch Dancing with the Stars. "You're usually more animated with Max comes on the screen." He jokes, trying to get a smile from me, but I don't feel much like smiling at all lately. I feel like half of me is missing. It's been 3 weeks since that day and today Stefan told us that Klaus plans to leave- saw him packing up the house.

"I'm fine." I remarked, my voice dull. He looks at me before nodding, maybe not even realizing that I was lying and though, I didn't want him to notice, Klaus would have and would have not let me alone until I told him. "Actually, I'm going to go." I decided, pulling away from his embrace and he turns to me quickly, giving me this look of shock.

“Where? Your home is here.” He says and I feel trapped.

“To my mom’s, then. I need space.” I say as I remember the day I decided to leave Tyler’s side and go to Klaus. Walking up his drive and into his arms and then his bed. I remember it all so vividly.

"Caroline! What is going on with you? You choose me!” He screams this at me and I break finally.

“Because I didn’t have a choice!” I scream back, feeling the whirling storm escape me. “I would lose all of you! Everyone would turn their back on me!”

“You're killing me, Care! I do everything I can!" He yells at me as I stop to catch my breath and he latches on to my hand, the only touch I’ve let him have since. "What can I do?" He pleads. I feel my heartbreak.

"Nothing." I replied and walked toward the door. “I just need space.”

"Space? Did you not get enough space when you were sleeping with the enemy?" Now he is finally lashing out. I deserve this. I stare at him and take it. "I gave you everything! My life is yours and now you want to throw me away for some hybrid bastard who is leaving you behind?" 

"I tried to turn back, Tyler! I tried my best but I can't forget it... I can't forget because i saw the good in Klaus." He scoffs at me and I take it, turning around, ready to leave.

"So this is it? We're done?" His voice sliced through the air, louder, and no longer pleading but accusatory. "If you walk out that door, we’re done.” I feel relief. He said it. “I will not wait for you to come crawling back if he rejects you!" He threatened.

"It'll be a miracle if he does." I muttered and grasp the cold hard metal under my hand and pull as he growls loudly behind me, raging.

* * *

He doesn’t even lock his door and I smile. He’s so threatening that everyone fears his place, no one would dare venture in. I walk into the mansion and it’s quiet. Some furniture is covered with sheets and I realize it’s true, he is leaving. I wonder where. I came here of my own volition. I didn’t even hide it.

I pour myself some of his brandy and sit in my chair, watching the fire burn and crackle. Is he here? Doubt creeps into my mind for the first time, not about making the wrong choice, but what if he has left? What if he decides to not continue? His words echo in my head… _“We aren’t serious.”_ I take a deep breath. Is that what he actually thought? I glance around the room and see his notebook laid out for everyone to see, which was very unlike Klaus. There were pages torn out. I get up and look at it, many pages were torn out. I run my finger along the frayed edges sticking out and I look around for the missing pages, I look into the fire. Why would he burn his art? If anyone touched this book- he would rip their head off.

I put the glass down and get closer to the fire, squatting down close enough to feel its heat. It feels warm and at the same time very threatening. I put my fingers close to a charred piece and realize it’s part of his sketch book. I grab the piece quickly, the fire licking my hand and I hiss as it fades and heals. I turn the shred in my hand. It was small enough to fit in my palm completely and was blackened on the edge but I could still see some of the image. It's picture of me, at least part of a picture. It’s from almost a year ago, at the ball, looking straight at the artist with piercing eyes. I understand but it hurts. I know I turned on him, but didn’t he turn on me first? _“We aren’t serious.”_ It keeps echoing as I stare at the picture in my hand.

“Why is your confidence so low in me?” I whisper to the drawing. I wouldn’t change my mind- even though I left because of low confidence in myself, I never changed my choice. I didn’t even let Tyler kiss me- I slept in a different room despite his words. I stayed faithful in my own way- but Klaus? Klaus threw me away completely. I stare at me in the paper, hearing a door open somewhere in the house. So he was home.

It only takes a second and I know how Klaus must be on edge, that I’m not even surprised as my hand is grabbed, I hear the cup fall and shatter, a piece striking and cutting my leg but it quickly healed before any blood could drop. His hand is warm against my throat, my back slammed hard against the wall, disorienting me for a second. I stare into his eyes as my sight clears. His eyes stare back at me, recognizing me.

"Damn it, Love.” His voice low, chiding me. “Don't do that." He curses as he lets me go, like I burned him. I want to laugh at the irony. He looks down at the broken glass and the spilled drink. "What do you want, Caroline? To wish me goodbye?" He asks me in a heartless voice.

“Why’d you burn the drawings?” I asked, not answering, following his steps.

“Only you would be brave enough to walk in here.” He states, throwing away the broken glass. He avoids me even as I walk around him, getting in his way. Is he really going to throw me out?

“Why did you burn them?” I ask again and he finally looks at me, seeing the piece in my hand.

“Just getting rid of unneeded belongings.” He doesn’t even seem like the Klaus I knew. "There's nothing left for me here and there’s nothing worth sticking around for." He declares as he starts packing again, putting valuable things in a random box. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. His movements still. I place my forehead against his shoulder and sigh contently.

"Then take me with you." I confess to him and feel his breathing slow. "If there is nothing for you here, then there is nothing for me, either." We stand there, not moving. I don’t know how long- way longer than a second and way shorter than an eternity, but eventually he breaks my hold and turns to face me. I stare up at him. “I want you, Nik.” I use his different name, claiming all of him. "Can't you take me back?" I pull him close to me, latching onto him. I don't feel like myself- I'm not confident and I feel like I have to throw my pride away to get him back. "I’ll be something you need in another place.” I wait for him to answer me. “This time, I’ll follow you.” 

It was slow but I felt him wrap his arms around me. His hands were warm on my back. He buried his face in my neck and his breath heated my neck, making me sensitive. "Okay." He pulled me in, holding me tight. 

 


End file.
